Uranus
Uranus is the seventh planet in the Sol system, and the most recent U.S. planetary commonwealth to be admitted to the Union. The main drivers of the Uranian economy are resource extraction—mostly Helium-3 and ices.. History '21st Century' Moons Despite being closer to Earth than Neptune, the low gravity of the Uranian moons made it a less than ideal candidate for colonization. Titania and Oberon were tented in 2079, and paraterraforming has proceeded at roughly the same speed as on Triton and the other bodies of the outer solar system. The local biospheres are expected to be fully sustainable by the end of the 22nd Century, however these moons already hosts a breathable atmosphere suitable for Lunarians and other human subspecies. Due to the poor conditions of the system's moons, there have been numerous proposals to end the terraforming operations and either deorbit the five largest moons into a body roughly half the mass of Luna or reposition a large kuiper belt object into Uranian orbit. 'Titania' At present Titania and The largest settlement in the Uranian system is on Titania, in the city of Herschel, with a population of 4 million people. Titania's population is mostly made up of Lunarians and Avians, making up 58% and 30% of the permanent population respectively. The local economy is largely supported by the gas mining industry, but also hosts a thriving tourist trade thanks to the moon's low gravity flight opportunities. 'Oberon' Oberon has the second largest population in the Commonwealth, with 70% of its 15 million citizens living in the states of Shakespeare and Hamlet. Oberon, like Titania is currently being paraterraformed, and is heavily dependent on the gas mining industry for its economy. 'Umbriel' 'Ariel' 'Miranda' Orbitals Nearly one 40% of the permanent residents around Uranus live in orbiting colonies rather than on the surfaces of the system's moons. This is a larger portion of a planetary system's population than anywhere in the solar system. These stations were built using the material of most of the smaller natural satellites around the planet, and many are named for the body from which they were built. Due to the moon's wealth of Helium-3, efforts to expand the planet's habitable colonies have continued, with the most radical proposals, the Tempest Project, going so far as to suggest dissassembling Ariel and Miranda to create the two largest orbitals in history, with an internal surface area close to that of Mars. The High orbital population led many to propose simply ceding governance of the solar system's many O'Neil Ships to Uranus, as a potential solution to the crisis that preceded the Eternal Spring Revolt. Government and Politics Titania and Oberon were tented in 2079 by prospective companies CastleCorp and Helix-Oblisk Inc.., and paraterraforming has proceeded at roughly the same speed as on Triton and the other bodies of the outer solar system. Before the 22nd century, CastleCorp and Helix-Oblisk acted as governing bodies. Since the founding of the Interplanetary Trade Commission and colonial integration, Uranus has transitioned to a modern Republican government. 'Government' The planetary capital is Herschel. Uranus is organized into three branches of government – the executive branch consisting of the Planetary Governor and the other independently elected constitutional officers; the legislative branch consisting of the Planetary House and Senate; and the judicial branch consisting of the Uranian Supreme Court and lower courts. The commonwealth also allows ballot propositions: direct participation of the electorate by initiative, referendum, recall, and ratification. 'Executive branch' 'Legislative branch' 'Judicial branch' 'Political Divisions' The Uranus Commonwealth is a commonwealth of over a dozen states, many territories and a large number of orbital and colony ship possessions. The states and territories are the principal administrative districts in the commonwealth. These are divided into subdivisions of counties and independent cities. The states choose the Planetary Governor of the Uranus. Planetary Congressional Districts are reapportioned among the states following each decennial Census of Population. The single member districts of each state are drawn according to algorithmic appropriation of representation based on population. Uranus's large population of orbital dwelling citizens has led to it having the largest number of distributed territories in the Solar System, and the only known examples of "distributed states" with Sycorax, Puck, Portia, Juliet, and Belinda being clusters of colonies in distinct orbits allowing for regular contact with one another (usually as a result of being positioned in a Lagrangian position). Category:Planets Category:Planetary Commonwealths of the United States